Para olvidar este amor
by Mariclast
Summary: Un sentimiento, es algo complicado de olvidar, y mucho más de erradicar. SenHaku. AU. Secuela de: Inalcanzable.


_**Para olvidar este amor**_

N.A: ¡Hey, hola de nuevo XD! WOW, en serio, me quedo loca con toda la atención que ha atraído esta historia. ¡La verdad es que ver todo ese interés me hace **MUY** pero que **MUY** feliz (valió la pena volver a dormir tarde con tal de escribir la continuación)! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, gracias a ellos, me animo a seguir escribiendo, aunque quisiera destacar a dos en específico. Primero: **Mumi Evans Elric**, prácticamente es gracias a ti y a tu comentario que ¨Inalcanzable¨ fue creado XD, me diste mucho ánimo y cierta inspiración. Segundo: **CELESTE Kaomy-chan**, me emocioné (e incluso lloré un poco) al ver tus comentarios (tanto en la primera como la segunda parte), pues no miento cuando digo que es gracias a ti que me decidí a escribir una historia para Dr. Stone, ¡es que adoro Baby Stone, porfa síguela pronto, eres mi ídolo! Sin más que decir, espero disfruten su lectura XD.

Kohaku no podía creer las palabras que acaba de escuchar, y mucho menos esperaba oírlas así, por parte de él. El corazón le palpitaba y en cierta forma tenía ganas de llorar. Él la miró con semblante amigable y comprensivo y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Ella le correspondió el abrazo y se perdió entre su esencia tan característica. Se estrechó más contra él, buscando disfrutar más plenamente del calor de su figura, pero de repente…no sintió más que un vacío entre sus manos…

Desconcertada, miró a su alrededor: todo el ambiente se había tornado oscuro y estaba cubierto por una fría niebla que cada vez era más espesa. Sin importar hacia dónde mirara, no percibía nada más que un vacío y antes de poder siquiera darse cuenta, ese vacío también esfumó el ¨suelo¨ sobre el que ella se mantenía. Se sentía caer hacia la profundidad de ese oscuro vacío, mientras escuchaba resonar por todas partes frías palabras que se fueron convirtiendo en nada más que ruido…Un ruido muy fuerte y ensordecedor, también algo repetitivo y en cierta forma… ¿mecánico?

Al mismísimo momento que su cerró los ojos, estos se abrieron en la realidad, dando lugar al fin a su despertar. Su mirada se fijó en el techo mientras trataba de reubicarse dentro de la realidad. El sonido del despertador seguía sonando y para acabar ya con su abrumadora molestia, ella alzó su brazo hasta la mesa de noche cercana a su cama y lo apagó. Se quedó en silencio durante medio minuto, recordando lo sucedido dentro de su sueño, sin duda, una representación y distorsión extraña de los hechos que recientemente había vivido. Esto le provocó un ligero enfado, el cual ¨apaciguó¨ levemente al darle un puñetazo a la pobre y suave almohada.

-No te me aparezcas, maldito-quejo Kohaku, cerrando los ojos y apretando con fuerza los dientes, tratando de regular su ira.

Tras dar un suspiro de cansancio y pena ante la ¨ridiculez¨ que ella misma estaba haciendo, Kohaku se levantó de la cama y se estiró un poco. Ya había pasado una semana completa desde la última vez que lo vio. Bueno, en realidad no. Durante el transcurso de esa semana pudo encontrárselo de vez en cuando mientras caminaba por los pasillos, pero cada vez que esto pasaba, ella con semblante molesto lo ignoraba y apresuraba el paso (hasta casi correr) para desaparecer rápidamente de su vista, no dándole siquiera tiempo a este para decir algo. Hasta tal punto llegaba su furia. Cierto, él estaba en todo su derecho de rechazarla y ella sabía de antemano la dificultad que su ¨afecto¨ hacia él conllevaba, ¡pero este no tenía por qué haberlo dicho todo de esa manera tan fría y descarada! Y eso, la enojaba mucho, cada vez que lo recordaba. ¿Cómo demonios había podido sentir algo así por alguien como él? En verdad no lo entendía.

Con tal de centrarse en su ¨tarea¨ de olvidarle, ella estaba pasando más tiempo en sus actividades del club, conversando con compañeras de clase y (para su propio desconcierto) estudiando. Por supuesto, ella seguía en contacto con Chrome, Taiju y Yuzuriha (quienes parecían preocupados por ella, cosa que, junto con el apoyo moral que estaba recibiendo por parte de su hermana, la reconfortaba mucho), pero desde aquel día no había vuelto a pasar por el laboratorio de ciencias, y tampoco pensaba hacerlo en un futuro cercano. Tal era su determinación.

Ahora que lo pensaba, hoy era un día de fin de semana. ¿Por qué había puesto la alarma para expresamente levantarse tan temprano en un día libre? No lo supo al instante, pero al revisar los recordatorios dentro de su móvil, recordó el porqué: hoy había quedado en salir a una cita a ciegas con unas de sus compañeras de clase. Al pensar en ello, no pudo evitar poner cierta expresión de desagrado. Esta clase de ¨salidas¨ no eran para nada de su tipo, sin embargo, las chicas le habían insistido mucho en ello y como podría servirle para cambiar de aires, terminó por aceptar. Pero en serio, la idea no le agradaba, **PARA NADA**.

Antes de apagar su celular, ella abrió la galería y buscó una foto en específico, y al encontrarla, frunció el ceño. Dicha foto era la única en donde ambos eran los únicos que se mostraban, ya que en las demás, siempre estaba alguno de sus otros amigos. Hasta los hechos recientes, esta foto era uno de sus más preciadas posesiones, pero ahora, cada vez que la miraba a ella tan intranquila y a él tan impasible a su lado, su furia crecía de a poco. Ya no lo soportaba, la borraría, después de todo, ¿ya no era innecesaria?

Decidida, presionó el botón de borrar, pero cuando salió el cartel de confirmación, su dedo titubeo de apretarlo. Sintió que su mano empezaba a temblar a causa de los sentimientos en guerra dentro de sí. ¡NO, ella quería borrarla, **DEBÍA** borrarla! Apretó sus labios con fuerza y frunció un poco más el ceño (como creyendo su cuerpo que así se convencería más), acercó su dedo (a pura fuerza de voluntad) hasta casi rozar la pantalla, pero entonces, la mirada despreocupada de él en la imagen y la suya se encontraron. Se quedó mirando fijamente su inexpresiva expresión por al menos medio minuto, mientras su mano y dedo seguían titubeando. No podía apartar su vista de él, a pesar de que era solo una imagen. Sin querer y sin siquiera notarlo, sus mejillas fueron tomando color y su respiración casi se corta por la fuerza con la que apretaba sus labios, frustrada.

Sin ya no poder más, soltó un suspiro muy cansado y canceló la eliminación, ya trataría de volver a borrarla más tarde…o tal vez otro día. Rayos, ella queriendo olvidarlo y no tenía ni el valor suficiente como para borrar una simple foto con él. Sí, de seguro si él la viera, se reiría de ella (o al menos eso creía).

Optó por no pensar más en ello y dedicarse a vestirse lo más rápido posible, pues según pudo apreciar en la hora del reloj, ya se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde para llegar al lugar de encuentro acordado. Tras terminar de arreglarse, tomó rápidamente su desayuno y le dio una muy ligera despedida a su hermana antes de salir. Tal vez si corría un poco podía llegar a tiempo.

Gracias a sus propios esfuerzos en la carrera, Kohaku llegó medianamente en tiempo al punto elegido por sus compañeras de aula. Una vez estuvieron todas reunidas, salieron a encontrarse ahora con el grupo de los chicos (entre los cuales incluso había algunos universitarios) y cuando por fin ambos bandos se vieron las caras, se decidió entonces el lugar donde se dedicarían a pasar el rato. El sitio escogido no fue ni más ni menos que: un karaoke, el cual era prefecto para pasar el rato charlando entre comida y bebida, a la par que se animaba el ambiente con una selección de canciones para cantar. Aunque Kohaku no quiso hacer muy público su desagrado por la salida, la idea del karaoke no le estaba ayudando mucho a disimularlo. No es que ella no pudiera disfrutar de dicho entretenimiento, es solo que…ugh, hoy simplemente no se sentía con ganas de ello. Sin embargo, no podía estropearle la fiesta a los demás, así que solo soltó un pequeño suspiro como muestra de su resignación.

Apenas unos quince minutos de haber empezado la ¨cita a ciegas¨ en el karaoke, Kohaku ya se sentía extenuada entre la música alta, el aire cerrado y el ruido provocado por las conversaciones intermedias. Mientras asentía con desinterés a la ¨conversación¨ que uno de los chicos trataba con ella (cuyo tópico no le interesaba y ni siquiera podía entender a causa del ruido), Kohaku trataba de lidiar con un pequeño dolor de cabeza tomando un poco del refresco de naranja que fue su único pedido. Esto estaba resultando más tedioso y aburrido de lo que se imaginaba, y para colmo, sentía sobre sí las miradas de la mayoría de los chicos invitados, sobretodo de uno en específico, cuya vista estaba tan clavada sobre ella, que la hacía sentirse algo asqueada.

Sin poder evitarlo, suspiró con pesadez. Cada vez que miraba a los chicos presentes, no podía más que compararlos con…él, y los dejaba muy por debajo. Todos le resultaban tan…simples y aburridos, aunque alguno se viera medianamente más guapo que él, ninguno lograba despertar en ella el mínimo interés. Entre ellos, ella se sentía como se había sentido mucho antes de conocerlo: sin interés de un romance. Pero, eso quería decir entonces que… ¿sería imposible tratar de pasar página…? Ella sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando borrar esa idea de su cabeza. No, eso no pasaría, aunque fuera a pura fuerza de voluntad, ella se encargaría de olvidarlo, **DEBÍA** hacerlo…sin importar cómo…pues…era lo mejor para ella…

-Ya es tu turno, Kohaku-chan-le avisó una de sus compañeras, tocando su hombro para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! –respondió ella desubicada, ¿cuándo había pedido una canción? Acaso, ¿alguna de las chicas la escogió por ella?

Cuando tomó el micrófono entre sus manos, vio aparecer en la pantalla el nombre de la canción elegida y por un momento le recorrió un escalofrío: era una canción en inglés. Si de verdad una de las chicas había elegido esa canción por ella, su objetivo estaba más que claro: quería dejarla en ridículo, pues sabía de antemano su debilidad con el idioma. Por un momento, Kohaku creyó distinguir alguna risa baja entre el ruido a su alrededor, pero no dejó que eso la incomodara. Con paso firme, expresión decidida y frente en alto, Kohaku tomó lugar sobre el pequeño escenario enfrente de aquel ¨buen¨ público improvisado y su mirada les recorrió de forma rápida y analítica. Los chicos se mostraban expectantes de su actuación y las chicas tenían cierto aire pedante en espera de su fracaso, pero eso no le importó. Muy poco le importaba lo que pensaran todos ellos sobre ella, sin embargo, lo que no podía soportar, era ese intento de burla que habían tratado de hacerle en su propia presencia…Lástima que no permitiría que todo fuera conforme a lo que estaba planeado.

Gracias al tiempo libre que ahora ocupaba en otras cosas, Kohaku había estado estudiando, sobretodo inglés, su mayor debilidad, y aunque todavía no fuera perfecta con el idioma, se enorgullecía de haber mejorado lo suficiente como para considerarse relativamente buena. Todo ello gracias al libro de estudio y las recomendaciones de ejercicios que Senku le había sugerido para mejorar sus habilidades. Al principio creyó que todo era más difícil, pero al intentarlo y seguir intentando, las cosas fueron cambiando de perspectiva y volviéndose un poco más divertidas, sobretodo esos ejercicios que trataban sobre sacar las líricas de una canción (siendo esta casualmente una con las que ella había trabajado).

Cerró los ojos, y al pensar en ello, inevitablemente se formó una compleja sonrisa en su rostro. Era tan gracioso como irónico, aquel que era su razón para estar soportando todo esto, fue el mismo que le dio las armas para defenderse a sí misma en esta clase de momentos. En serio, ¿cuántas más de sus huellas él había grabado en ella…?

Al empezar a sonar la canción, Kohaku lo decidió: ellos querían ver un espectáculo, ¡y un espectáculo es lo que les iba a dar!

_**You make me so upset sometimes**_

_**I feel like I could lose my mind**_

Su melodiosa y desconocida voz al cantar dejó a todos los presentes mudos. Esto la regocijó en gran medida, y apenas estaba comenzando.

_**The conversation goes nowhere**_

_**Because you´re never gonna take me there**_

A pesar de que esto no era para nada su estilo, Kohaku sentía que, al dejarse llevar por la canción, esta misma la controlaba y la hacía moverse con gracia sobre el escenario, como si hubiera nacido para brillar sobre este (aunque bien sabía que eso no podía ser verdad).

_**And I know, what I know,**_

_**And I know you´re no good for me**_

_**Yeah, I know, what I know, **_

_**And I know it´s not meant to be**_

_**Here´s my dilemma, one half of my wants ya**_

_**And the other half wants to forget**_

_**My-my-my dilemma from the moment I met ya**_

_**I just can´t get you out of my head**_

_**And I tell myself to run from you**_

_**But I found myself attracted to**_

_**My dilemma, my dilemma, it´s you**_

_**It´s you…**_

A medida que le letra avanzaba, Kohaku sentía que su propia esencia era llevaba por el ritmo de la canción y sin poder evitarlo, el significado detrás de la misma trajo a su mente los recuerdos…Aquellos recuerdos que quería desesperadamente olvidar…Aquellos, sus preciados recuerdos con…él.

_**Your eyes have told a thousand lies**_

_**But I believe them when they look in mine**_

_**I heard the rumors but you won´t come clean**_

_**I guess I´m hoping is because of me**_

No, no debía…ahora más que nunca no debía tenerlo en su cabeza…Si él seguía mostrándosele…ella realmente estropearía todo lo que había estado queriendo demostrar…

_**And I know, what I know,**_

_**And I know you´re no good for me**_

_**Yeah, I know, what I know, **_

_**And I know it´s not meant to be**_

_**Here´s my dilemma, one half of my wants ya**_

_**And the other half wants to forget**_

_**My-my-my dilemma from the moment I met ya**_

_**I just can´t get you out of my head**_

_**And I tell myself to run from you**_

_**But I found myself attracted to**_

_**My dilemma, my dilemma, it´s you**_

_**It´s you…**_

Pero no…por más que lo intentaba…sus recuerdos no desaparecían de su mente…Es más, estos se entrelazaban entre sí con las líricas, creando así en su cabeza, un muy extraño videoclip…que resultaba incómodamente adecuado para la canción…

_**I could live without you,**_

_**Your smile, your eyes, the way you make me feel inside**_

_**I could live without you,**_

_**But I don´t wanna, I don´t wanna**_

De repente, Kohaku sintió como si la letra fueran sus propias palabras, desvelándole incluso a sí misma, la verdad que en su interior sus sentimientos guardaban…y eso le dolió…

…_**You make so upset sometimes…**_

…Quizás por esa misma razón, justo en este momento, su voz se sentía tan frágil a pesar de su fuerte y melódica proyección…Rayos, en serio él la había marcado…en más de un sentido…

_**Here´s my dilemma, one half of my wants ya**_

_**And the other half wants to forget**_

_**My-my-my dilemma from the moment I met ya**_

_**I just can´t get you out of my head**_

_**And I tell myself to run from you**_

_**But I found myself attracted to**_

_**My dilemma, my dilemma, it´s you**_

_**It´s you…**_

…_**It´s you…**_

…_**It´s you…**_

…_**It´s you…**_

…_**It´s you…**_

…_**It´s you…**_

…_**It´s you…**_

_**My-my-my dilemma…**_

Cuando la canción por fin llegó a su fin y el silencio colmó la habitación por un segundo, Kohaku sintió también a sus sentimientos desbordarse, dándole unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Al poco de terminarse su canción, ella recibió una fuerte ovación por parte de su ¨público¨, pero ni siquiera se molestó en escucharla, pues rápidamente corrió hacia afuera de la caseta del karaoke. Debía calmarse, pero para ello necesitaba un lugar más tranquilo y silencioso, sin miradas indiscretas a su alrededor, así que fue al único lugar que podía concederle eso en estos momentos: el baño.

Una vez allí, abrió el grifo y se limpió la cara con abundante agua fría, frenando en parte las lágrimas que quisieron formarse en sus ojos. Miró entonces el reflejo de su rostro mojado y caótico de emociones. Un fugaz recuerdo de aquella primera sonrisa descubierta en él pasó por su mente, y la hizo apretar sus labios con algo de fuerza.

-…Te dije que no te me aparezcas…-dijo ella en un débil susurro, apretando con fuerza sus manos contra el lavamanos del baño.

Tratando de recuperarse de todo lo vivido en apenas un momento, Kohaku se secó la cara y salió del baño en silencio. La verdad es que no tenía la mínima gana de volver a la caseta, así que decidió marcharse. Así no tendría que dar explicación alguna ni tener que soportar más esa sofocante ¨fiesta¨. Ya por hoy tenía más que suficiente, de todo y de todos. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, no pudo evitar encontrarse con uno de los chicos en su camino a la salida. De hecho, parecía como si ese chico había estado esperando pacientemente por su llegada, y eso incomodó mucho a Kohaku, ya que aquel que esperaba por ella, no era nada más ni nada menos que aquel mismo chico que la había estado mirando fijamente durante toda la fiesta. Ugh, esto ya la estaba sobrepasando.

-Hola-saludó él al verla acercarse.

-Hola…-correspondió Kohaku de muy mala gana, realmente no queriendo entablar una conversación ahora y sobre todo con **ÉL**.

-Estuviste genial hace un rato-expresó él mirándola intensamente.

-Am, sí, algo así…-solo indicó ella, dispuesta ya a ignorarlo y pasarle por el lado para así salir, y estuvo a punto de cumplirlo, de no ser porque este, la detuvo con sus palabras…

-Dime, Kohaku-chan, ¿te interesaría que nos volvamos a ver en una salida un tanto…más personal? –el tono irritantemente seductor de las mismas, le provocó a Kohaku unas incontrolables nauseas.

\- **¿QUÉ HAS DICHO…?** –profirió ella molesta ante el descaro del desconocido, girando ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás y dedicándole una mirada que solo podría definirse como la de una bestia.

-Oh vamos, no tienes por qué ponerte así, Kohaku-chan-dijo él con cierto aire divertido como queriendo relajarla, pero estaba provocando todo lo contrario- ¿Acaso yo no te agrado? –al decir esto, la tomó levemente por el brazo, como queriendo atraerla hacia sí mismo.

-**NO, PARA NADA**-respondió ella de inmediato, soltándose muy fácilmente de su agarre y demostrando una furia inmensa y creciente al hacerlo.

-Auch, eso dolió-comentó este de nuevo divertido-Entonces, ¿qué clase de chicos te gustan, Kohaku-chan? –preguntó ladinamente el extraño entrometido, esbozando una sonrisa entre curiosa y maliciosa, acercándose tanto a ella que casi que invadía su espacio personal.

Inevitablemente, el recuerdo de Senku pasó por su mente, pero en vez de tener un efecto de tristeza, este provocó en Kohaku uno de orgullo.

-Jeh, no tengo intenciones de decírtelo, pero ten esto bien en claro, estúpido, _**LA CLASE DE CHICOS QUE ME GUSTAN, SON COMPLETAMENTE DISTINTOS A TI**_-la fuerza que Kohaku demostraba, tanto en sus palabras como en su mirada, intimidaron y embelesaron a aquel molesto chico, quien se quedó callado mientras ella se marchaba del local, calmando su aura furiosa al alejársele.

Al verla perderse entre la gente del exterior, él sonrió para sí mismo, de una manera maliciosa y anhelante. Sí, definitivamente esa chica le atraía, y ahora incluso más, y por eso, estaba decidido a volver a verla y hacerla suya.

Kohaku suspiró pesadamente al por fin lograr salir de aquel infierno de lugar (en más de un sentido). Sin duda, no saldría más a la calle, al menos por una temporadita. Mientras seguía su camino entre la multitud de gente, miró a sus alrededores y entonces lo recordó: este era uno de los caminos por dónde él solía pasar para ir a muchas de sus tiendas tecnológicas favoritas, y puede que…se lo encontrara.

Al pensar en ello, creyó por un momento escucharlo llamar su nombre a sus espaldas, pero como era de esperarse, no lo encontró al girarse, y esto, en cierta forma la entristeció. Dejó de caminar por un instante y se miró a sí misma rodeada por la multitud de desconocidos que proseguían su camino, de repente, sintiéndose muy solitaria. Bajó la mirada, oscureciendo su flequillo parte de su vista.

\- ¿…Por qué no apareces, idiota…? –bufó Kohaku con cierta tristeza.

Apretó ligeramente sus labios, un nudo se formó en su garganta y sin poder realmente evitarlo, un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Quería verle, después de todas las locas emociones de ese día, sentía la necesidad de verle, pero…a la vez no quería hacerlo…ya que sentía que si lo hacía…todo se volvería más difícil de lo que ya era…y sus sentimientos…podrían llegar a destrozar más su alma…

-…Quiero verte, Senku…-pronunció ella en un susurro, sonando sus palabras como un débil anhelo.

**-Por otro lado-**

\- ¡Achís! –estornudó de repente el peliblanco con puntas verdes.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Senku? ¿Te has resfriado? –preguntó Taiju algo preocupado, tratando de ver lo mejor posible a Senku con respecto a la montaña de cosas que llevaba en mano.

-Ah, sí, tal vez-solo respondió este con cierta incomodidad, pasando su mano por su nuca. Desde hace unos minutos tenía un extraño presentimiento y este no lo dejaba tranquilo-Venga grandulón, hay que seguir caminando, ¡y cuidado con tirar algo! –sin embargo, optó por no pensar más en ello, al menos por el momento.

**-Donde Kohaku-**

No esperó nunca que tal deseo se le fuera concedido, pero igual se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando este no sucedió. Limpiando los restos de sus ya casi secas lágrimas, Kohaku retomó su camino a casa. A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba encontrarse, hablar y desahogarse con su hermana, Kohaku se alivió en cierta forma cuando llegó a casa y vio que sus dos familiares habían salido de momento, pues sentía que ahora mismo más que hablar, necesitaba estar sola y…pensar.

Al subir a su habitación, se tumbó sobre la cama sin siquiera desvestirse. Casi por impulso de su propio ser, Kohaku encendió su celular y abrió aquella foto que había tratado de borrar esa misma mañana, sintiendo un revuelto de complejas y diversas emociones aflorar en ella al volver a mirarla. Con cansancio, Kohaku recostó un brazo sobre sus ojos, dándoles así más sombra entre la completa oscuridad de la habitación, y entre un muy ligero suspiro, deseó ser pronto consumida por el sueño, para así no tener que soportar más las confusiones y dificultades de su mente, corazón y realidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¿FIN?**_

N.A: OK, tenía pensado continuar y terminar directamente la historia con el ¨intento de disculpa¨ de Senku, pero antes de escribir cambié de opinión y decidí que estaría bien ver cómo Kohaku trata de olvidarle. Por lo tanto, sí, este no es ni por asomo el final de la historia XD. ¡Nos leemos pronto! (O al menos eso espero).

P.D: Por cierto, la canción que cantó Kohaku es ¨My dilemma¨ de Selena Gómez.


End file.
